dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ionixmusic/Yoshi's Season 2 Reviews
Just like last time, I'll be reviewing every episode from Yoshi's season 2. REVIEW SCALE: 1 - Absolute Shit. 2 - Terrible. 3 - Pretty Bad. 4 - Bad. 5 - Meh. 6 - Okay. 7 - Good. 8 - Really Good. 9 - Amazing! 10 - Perfect episode! Future Red Solid episode, although the "Earl Grey turning the world colorless" plot was already used, and it was a tad short. It would've been cool if Future Blue and Red took Regular Blue and Red on a tour of 2030 Earth. 6/10 A Day with Fifi Great episode. The ending was pretty nice, too. Not too much to say about this one, unless you find Fifi annoying...you heartless monster. 9/10 Steve in Love Love is strange, isn't it? I like how the characters play off each other in this episode. The dialogue feels natural, and it had a great pace. Also, nice description in Fox's introduction. It's a pretty short episode, but just long enough to tell some good jokes and for Wolf to mercilessly kill some fools. 9/10 Online Comedy At first I was gonna write this off as another "Everything bad happens to Blue episode just from the summary, but I decided to read the whole thing. Thank the flying spaghetti monster I did because this is a REALLY good episode. I like how fast everything happened (1 million views in one second) so it didn't feel like Blue was getting tortured, just short inconveniences. Although the transition from Blue just getting harassed by the guys to wanting to kill himself was a bit clumsy and rushed, that's really the only complaint I have for this. I could legitimately see this as an actual Dick Figures episode. 10/10 Friendship Reunited This...was weird. I'm not really sure if it could even be called an episode. Rapper and Bruce get ready to fight, Lord Tourettes stops it, they temporarily become friends but start to fight again. Pretty pointless episode, unless the joke was that they become really tight-knit friends but lose it which...honestly isn't that good of a joke. There needs to be a bit more back-story for this kind of thing to work and it really isn't there, other than a few lines of dialogue. 5/10 E3 Madness I never thought I needed E3 to be recapped by Red and Blue (and LT) but now I know I do, and I want it every year now. 8/10 Romantic Roomies Goddamnit Red! 6/10 Another Day with Fifi Hoo, boy. Thankfully this episode was a bit more down to earth than the last day with Fifi. Once again, the characters play off each other well, and the pacing was very good. Also adding Wolf needlessly killing people is always a plus. 8/10 Fanon School Pretty good episode. I think nervous Wolf might be even better than regular Wolf, only because I can relate to him a lot better. 8/10 Island Fever Part 2 Goddammit Rapper! 7/10 OVERALL: 7/10 Category:Blog posts